harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Cirque 2020
Event Start Date: January 10th Event End Date:January 31st, 11:59PM, PST. Cirque de la Lune is back on Raccolto! Head over to Raccolto island and you'll see the large ice gates beckoning you to the open fields outside of town! Please utilize the following image board to get an idea of what the circus looks like in a refreshing update! Creativity is also encouraged. Pin.it/jiops3af73oja7 Feeling Different Long-time residents always know the circus is in town when they rise from their cozy pillows and scream at their face in the mirror. But it is surely a new experience for those fresh neighbors who just moved in! With the arrival of Cirque de la Lune comes an island wide change. Everyone's totems have been altered! Yes, you may have been a Meowth all your life, but today you might just have become a snotty Cubchoo! For this event You are given three options from this list: Cirque 2020 Totem Changes * Select one of the three options for your character's totem to be during the duration of the circus. * Members are allowed one reroll, but no more than that! You can request a reroll in the comments below. * NPCs and MiniPC’s also change during this event. You may choose totems for your NPC's and MiniPC’s, or request they be randomized in the comments. Remember, NPC's that make many appearances, even if it's due to the cirque, require a NPC application * The choice is cemented once art of a resident in the chosen totem is submitted! Carnival Covetries The circus is in town and it's time to have fun! That means practice your throwing arm, pray to lady luck, and get ready for some good ol' fashioned carnie games! Games * Darmanitoss - Test your aim and your throwing arm! As the different darmantian forms scroll by, try to knock down as many as you can with snowballs~ * Arctovish Pond - With a little magnet rod, try your best to fish up a rubber arctovish through a random hole in a frozen pool. It’s the safest way to ice fish! * Spheal Toss - Basketballs colored like spheals are simply too adorable! Try your best at tossing them into hoops to rack up points. * Avalugg Slug - Test your strength! In a cold twist, take a large hammer and see if you’re strong enough to bust a large block of ice. Of course no shame in simply chipping it either~ * Weavile Weave - Are you able to find your way out of this stark ice maze? Don’t let the walls of ice make you feel trapped, the exit has to be somewhere... * Delibird Dive - Meet us in the pit! The ball pit that is, sort through the balls in search of a prize~ * Ring Toss - Grab some rubber ring and try to get them to land on the spikes of an alolan sandslash figure Attractions * Smoochum Slopes - Grab a tube and enjoy a fast ride down compacted snow. A great event for couples~ * Cryogonal Cruise - No cirque is complete without a ferris wheel. See all of the sights from the comfort of a cone. * Cloyster Coaster - Hold on tight as a cloyster themed rollercoaster twists and whips you around this massive track in an attempt to show you how slippery ice can be! * Abomasprings - Not everyone is a fan of the cold. Take a dip in the hotspring set up after a day of cold games! * Cupbominable- Spin around on some teacups atop a frozen rink~ * Icicle Swings - A classic ride, pick your seat to get raised up into the sky and get swung around! * Regice Rocker - This pendulum spaceship swing will make you feel like a true Astronaut as it peaks towards the skies * Winter Wonderland- An ice pokemon themed carousel perfect for those looking forward to a more relaxing evening. Minigames Feel free to also visit the various igloos and meet with carnies that make this circus possible~ * Future or Fortune? There's a rumor around the circus that the Fortune Teller has a crush on the Bearded Lady...He will deny this, of course! Visit his tent, in character, to get your own fortune told! Multiple characters may get a reading, though each individual character may only come once. To thank you for stopping by, he may slip you a ticket! * No flinching~ Zimraan is seeking volunteers for his act, all they need to do is stand still~ Comment below his request, in character, of residents noticing and choosing to offer their services. All volunteers will be rewarded with a ticket but the most steel willed of volunteers can score a bonus ticket. * Tagging Event (Discord Server Only) Ever so often, a strange ticket will drop in the OOC chat. Tag the mod responsible, for a chance to win a ticket! It's a double edged sword however, as there is also the chance of losing a ticket. Like anything at the circus, it's a gamble. As with every gamble, there is a jackpot, and consistent players tackle the chance of winning a whopping 5 tickets in one go! Tickets For this event * Draw or write about your character enjoying the circus! With each work submitted, you will receive a ticket to put towards a prize! * To earn a ticket, works can: * Feature your resident at the circus. The character should be within appropriate fairground, not at home, work, ect. The snow is much too heavy for tents, and as such tents will not be considered cirque appropriate background motifs this year. Depictions of tents in the background will earn you no tickets. * Show your resident playing a circus game or at the attractions. To also earn the ‘at the circus’ ticket, the fairground must be visible clearly. * Feature another member's resident for an additional ticket. (Limit to one extra per submission) * Tired of drawing your own resident? You can draw another resident at the circus instead to earn a maximum of one ticket. They should be clearly depicted at the fairground. * Children may take the place as your resident featured in a piece but must be accompanied by an adult. Art/Writing should: * Include a resident to be valid for tickets. * Visual submissions must be at least flat colors with a background that depicts the circus, written images must be 1000 words minimum. * Gift art of other residents can earn a ticket, each should be: Flat colored, knee up to full body character and background are required. * Written submissions require more than a passing mention of another character to earn the feature bonus ticket. * Comics/"Image dumps" featuring multiple events will be eligible for multiple tickets, to prevent submission spam. * RP logs will not be counted for tickets. Ticket Prizes * Members will be limited to redeeming 3 Loot boxes, the contents may vary, how lucky will you be? * There is a 3 Toy Chest limit per member. Toy Chests offers the guaranteed chance to win a random past or current cirque toy~ * To exchange tickets, please do so via notes~ *You can see how many tickets you have on the Totem Swap link from above! Ticket exchange closes off on Feb 5th. Pokemon Masks As people age and grow through their experiences, some realize that they may not be in the right totem. However, there may just be a way out of this. Journey through this carnival setting and capture some alone time with one of the main carnies. They may just see in you something special, something pleading. If they do, then it has been said they will bestow a special mask onto this chosen resident, permanently changing their totem. For this event * Draw or write TWO (2) separate pieces. * One piece should depict your character interacting with one of the main carnies (found here). The second piece should be your character interacting with their mask.The mask must represent the new pokemon * The pieces may be combined in a comic format as long as two panels meet the separate requirements. Once the art is done, note the group with your totem change request, linking your two art pieces and you will receive the mask in your inventory. A resident may change into any Pokemon, excluding legendaries. But remember, this change is permanent and can't be undone until next year's circus! This mask can be used at any time and will remain in your character’s inventory until used or a new mask is obtained to replace it as a resident may only own one mask at a time. Gallery